Inkjet and laser printers have become commonplace equipment in most workplace and home computing environments. Today, many printers are multi-functional assemblies capable of printing on a large array of print media such as, for example, letterhead, envelopes and labels. A recent innovation in the printing industry involves the manufacturing of print media with embedded radio frequency signatures such as is possible with Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags. These tags, sometimes called “Smart Labels”, may be used with a variety of existing printing methods and the embedded tags may be programmed with information that is of use to the user.
Such print media generally comprises a backing material (sometimes referred to as the “web”) upon which a label is applied, with a RFID tag sandwiched in between the label and the backing material. There may be one or more labels on the web and the sheet, as presented, may be part label and part plain paper. In some cases, there may be more than one tag arrayed across the width and down the length of the media such that multiple columns and/or rows of tags are contained on the print media.
One of the benefits of printing labels on a cut-sheet printer such as a laser or inkjet printer is that the relatively wide format allows for multiple columns of labels to be used. The use of multiple columns improves the overall rate at which the labels can be printed. For labels with embedded RFID tags, this efficiency can also be attained if the RFID tags can be programmed at a rate that will not adversely effect printing speed.
Although existing RFID protocols allow for multiple tags within range of a single reader antenna, the programming of these tags is still performed one at a time. Since programming a single RFID tag takes a relatively significant amount of time, the task of efficiently programming multiple tags on a sheet of print media becomes the limiting factor in maintaining throughput in an RFID label printing system.
For these reasons and others, it is desirable to improve throughput when programming an array of tags using a radio frequency data programming system. A means of efficiently writing data to a plurality of radio frequency storage devices, such as multiple RFID tags, contained on print media would be advantageous.